That Butler, Lovestruck
by Kuroshitsujifan10
Summary: When Ciel finds a homeless girl out on the street, he takes her in to be the new maid, at first she's just as clumsy as mey-rin, but everybody in the manor warms up to her, so obviously when she is kidnapped by a figure from her brutal past, everyone is heartbroken, most of all Sebastian, why? well, you'll just have to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, this is my first ever Fanfiction! i hope anyone who reads it likes it! Enjoy! **

**3rd person perspective**

Lucille was standing outside in the rain, trying to find a carriage to stop for her, although that was as far ahead as she thought, after all, it wasn't like she had a home to return to anyways. not anymore. she tried to push the memory back into the furthest recesses of her mind, but it would keep replaying over and over. shaking her head to be rid of the remembrance. a skidding of wheels and a few horse's whinnies broke the silence. a carriage had finally stopped and someone was getting out, and it was, no wait, that couldn't be right, she must've been dreaming, because the earl Ciel Phantomhive had just stepped out of the vehicle with a very annoyed look on his face. the air was thick as they stared at each other, and even though she was seven years older than him, and a good two feet taller too, she felt intimidated by him.

"What do you want?" asked a cold, commanding voice, breaking the silence between them.

**Lucille's Perspective**

"I said what do you want!" said the voice of the little earl in front of her. i honestly didn't know how to reply. i guess the correct answer would be to say that i needed a ride to some random place to beg for food, but that hardly seemed like something to say in front of the queen's watchdog, did it? perhaps I could say that i was out looking for a friend or that i had lost my pet... cat?

"i thought if only I could have a cat, I wouldn't be here alone" but i could barely feed myself anymore, much less a feline companion.

"I..." i started, then hesitated to finish the sentence.

" What a waste of time, Come on Sebastian, we're leaving" said the earl with a look of irritation. The butler, who i guessed was Sebastian, replied with a simple

"Yes, my lord" before beginning to leave.

"Wait!" i cried out to them, " Please, i have no home, nor any food, please let me stay with you, I'll do anything!" at that last part the earl stopped and turned around, smirk visible on his face.

" Anything?"

"Yes, anything, i promise!" i sounded really desperate, didn't i? but hey, i have to eat! and with that he said, ever-so-generously (note the sarcasm)

" Fine, as long as you aren't dead weight around my manor, you are hired."

" Wait, hired? hired as what? " i asked

" From this day forth, you shall be the Phantomhive's newest maid." he stated, still wearing that annoying smirk. this was certainly unexpected. me? a maid? don't make me laugh, this kid doesn't know what he's getting himself into.


	2. A New Life, a New Name

** Hello! Kuroshitsujifan10 here, and just letting anyone who reads this know, Celace is Lucille's actual last name. Now enjoy the 2****nd**** chapter of "That Butler, Love struck"**

**Lucille's Perspective**

Well this was awkward. I was sitting alone in this carriage will Ciel Phantomhive, who did not seem incredibly pleased by my presence. "Even though he's the one who hired me as a maid." I thought to myself. The silence was absolutely deafening. "So, where do you live?" I asked, trying to make small talk. " Tch, in the phantomhive manor, where else do you think I would reside?" he replied, with a "Holier than thou" attitude practically oozing out every pore on him. I didn't talk for the rest of the trip. When I arrived at the manor, the strangest sight was before me. A gigantic white dog was chasing a blonde boy holding a tree in one hand., and a man in an apron, who was also carrying a flamethrower for some reason, and a woman with large glasses in a maids uniform were chasing them, all the while screaming bloody murder. The earl simply sighed and held a hand to his temple in annoyance. I simply stood there, mouth agape, and stared. I looked over at the earl's butler, I think, Sebastian. He looked completely unfazed by this odd sight. Is everyone here crazy!?

**Sebastian's Perspective**

How amusing. It would seem that my young master has taken in a young woman off the street, not to mention the fact that he hired her as a maid, and gave her food and shelter. I suppose that she would be quite attractive by human standards, but her face and hair was marred by dirt, rain, and the simple factor of not bathing over an extended period of time. As soon as we arrive at the phantomhive manor, I see that annoying mutt being chased by finni who has uprooted yet another tree, while Bard and Mey-rin chased them. Goodness, if these fools don't get to work, I'll never be able to prepare master's supper in time, not to mention training the newest addition to the phantomhive household. As I looked over at her, she was as pale as a ghost from sheer shock. That reminds me, I don't believe she has told the young master or I her name. " Excuse me, but I don't recall you introducing yourself." I said aloud

**Lucille's Perspective**

" Excuse me, but I don't recall you introducing yourself." I heard a voice ask, and I thought about the question awhile. "Who am I?" I wondered, because I am certainly not the scared little girl that let her family be….. no, I won't think of such horrible memories. Perhaps this is a chance at a new life. That sounds nice, and a new life deserves a new name. "Lucy," I say confidently,:" Lucy Celace ( pronounced SEA- LACE) is my name. And for the first time in a while, as I watch the servants of the house run about, I feel happy.


	3. Meeting the Crimson Lady

Hello! Kuroshitsujifan10 here, with a bit of new info for you, I'm going to skip the houndsworth ark and just pretend they already had Pluto, mkay? Alright now, please enjoy the 3rd chapter of "that butler, Lovestruck**,"**

**Meeting the Crimson Lady**

It was a mystery to me that the Ear- I mean, the master, could live with only four servants, not to mention the fact that tree of them seemed a bit incompetent. I guess Sebastian must do all of the chores, or maybe there are more servants inside this gigantic manor. "Quit this foolishness now or I will be forced to remove that crazed mutt!" I heard ciel shout in aggravation. The three servants turned around so quickly that they tripped over each other and fell into one big dog pile. "Great…." I muttered, though it looks like Sebastian heard me, since he replied," I wouldn't expect anything else from these bumbling idiots." Good to know everyone has a lot of confidence in them. As soon as they stood up, they rushed over to me and start asking questions with awe-struck faces,

" ooooh, is this a friend of the young master's?" asked a raspberry-haired woman.

"Or maybe she's an important guest from the queen?" said a blonde man with a cigarette,

"Or maybe she's a spy from one of the master's enemies!" exclaimed a little blonde boy

"No, that's ridiculous Finni, how could she be a spy? She isn't even that strong-lookin' or-"

"Stop!" screeched Ciel. The servants stopped their bickering immediately and turned to their master, and mine as well, I guess. i don't see the giant wolf-like creature anymore, but i'm not sure if that's a good or bad thing.

"Now see here, Miss Celace here is the newest addition to the Phantomhive staff and i would like you all to-" Sebastian didn't even get to finish before the three servants started up again.

"I bet she's the new maid, yes i do!"

"Oi, she could be my cooking assistant too!"

"Or maybe she'll help me with the garden!"

"ENOUGH!" screamed the earl, steam practically bursting from his ears. "SHE IS THE MAID AND THAT IS FINAL!" he yelled at the cowering servants.

" i told you so..." whispered Mey-Rin.

"um,who are you guys anyways?" I wondered aloud.

" Oi! how could we forget?!" the older blonde shouted.

" Hello! I'm Finnian, but you can call me Finni for short. I'm the gardener here!" the younger blonde, Finni, exclaimed.

" And I'm Mey-Rin, the maid of the manor, yes I am!" Said the raspberry- haired maid, Mey-rin."

" 'ey! What am I, chopped liver? I'm Bardrouy, or Bard for short." Stated the older blonde, Bard."

"And I'm the Amazing Madame Red!" shouted another female voice from behind me.

"WHAT?!" everyone shouted in unison.

Goodness, I think I'll die of shock before I can even be a maid here.


End file.
